Nozuk
Nozuk is the new 4th RP character of Supreme Bolt. He is a superb Human weapon master who has mastered martial arts. 'About' Nozuk is a large, strong, hardy human man, who is willing to face the toughest obstacles to save anyone or anything in danger. He is able to run very fast as well, and doesn't need, really know, or want to fly, even though Ethan and Nikad teaches him. 'Biography' Nozuk was born in the woods/mountains, in Age 996, to two unknown human parents. There, he was abandon in the woods for unknown reasons, but had to grow up on his own. He grew up as a young strong boy in the woods, where he made his home--which over time, became larger and more civilized. When he was 20 years old, Nozuk started his supreme martial arts training. He became a prodigy over many years of hard work, and training. He has many camps situated around Earth where he travels to and vacations or trains. He discovered and learned to master Ki at a young age. Now, he works as a blacksmith and a mercenary to all who need him, and put posters up with a location and so where a human can find him and use him for certain jobs, which is how Nozuk gets his money, and can have his own little lot in the woods. He is a master at supreme martial arts and ki binding. 'Meeting the Lookout Crew' Ethan and Kuzon were exploring the woods one day and found a wood house-hut. Zero, Nikad, and Kuro were there as well. Kuzon was walking and an arrow came out of the hut and hit Kuzon, throwing him into a nearby tree. Nozuk slammed open the door and demanded to know who was on his property and why. They met Nozuk, who asked them what they were doing and they told him they were just exploring. Soon, Ethan taught Nozuk how to fly and use the Kamehameha wave, and Nikad showed him the Lookout, and offered to teach him more moves and how to fly. Nozuk looked around the Lookout and got situated, before going hunting. 'Appearance' Nozuk is a large, hardy man, with large muscles and capable of doing many things. He can tear a tree down with his bare hands, for example. He commonly wears armor he crafted as a blacksmith, or bought. He also is a superb collector of animal hides and exotic furs. 'Creations, Armors, and Weaponry' To be added. 'Attacks and Techniques' Nozuk has an array of mastered techniques he had mastered himself and also created. This is some and more to be added. *'Ki Blast' - the most common form on energy wave. *'Rock Blaster' - a gray ki attack, that is thrown towards the opponent in a large gray burst of ki. *'Boulder Throw' - he can pick up a rock (or any other object mainly) and launch it at an opponent, causing severe damage *'Bow and Arrow Attack' - where Nozuk uses his Bow & Arrow to attack an opponent with sharp arrows filled with Ki, shocking the opponent. *'Weapon Strike' - where Nozuk uses any of his available weapons to strike an opponent. Some weapons have ki. *'Kamehameha' - Ethan taught him this after they met him. *'Run Dodge' - where Nozuk runs quickly, swiping the opponent, making him dizzy and spin. 'Other' To be added. Category:Human Category:Role-Play Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Supreme Bolt Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Male